Obsesión Mortal
by Henderwhoreh
Summary: [UA/TH] 18 y Vegeta se habían enfrentado, Vegeta juró destruir esa hojalata de acero, pero lo que no sabían es que luego de su alianza de derrotar a Goku y el hecho de que un nuevo enemigo se acerca, esto los uniría más que nunca.
1. La decisión de 18

**"La decisión de 18"**

**Capítulo 1:**

La paz había llegado a la tierra, Son Gohan derrotó a Cell junto su padre que estaba en el otro mundo, Vegeta no tenía ánimos de entrenar, mientras que 18, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Vegeta tuvo un período de una vida de "normal y corriente como cualquier otro terrícola normal".

18 luego de ser expulsada del cuerpo de Cell, entrenó arduamente en la casa del maestro Roshi junto con Krillin, no tenían nada serio, pero 18 quería que fueran mucho más que amigos.

18 se cansó de entrenar con Krillin, ella siempre le ganaba en todo, era obvio, la última vez que derrotó a todos los guerreros Z fue con mucha facilidad, rompió la espada de Trunks del futuro que cortó a Freezer rápidamente, rompió el brazo de Vegeta sin esfuerzo alguno.

Era hora de que 18 encontrara algo mejor.

18 desde entonces no supo nada de su hermano gemelo, 17. Krillin era el único con quien podía ella entrenar, pero era cansador entrenar con alguien tan "fácil de derrotar".

18 tenía que actuar como un humano, disfrutar de la vida, como lo hacía su hermano 17 cuando estaban juntos.

Ella decidió escoger la decisión de marchar y tener una vida "como cualquier humano", disfrutar como un humano y no como un androide frío y sin corazón.

Un día, 18 decidió abandonar la casa del maestro Roshi, Kame House. Al final de todo, se decidió con no tener nada serio con Krillin, a Krillin no le importaba nada si ella sentía algo, le pareció repugnante cuando 18 lo besó, pero él no estaba seguro de tener aquéllos sentimientos o no.

Krillin sentía algo pequeño por ella, pero luego de que 18 le diera sus razones, dejó de sentir ese sentimiento, no valía la pena.

—Krillin... —18 estaba decidida en marcharse.

—¿Sí, 18?

—He decidido irme de Kame House...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué tomas esa decisión tan a la ligera?!

—No es a la ligera, he pensado esto desde hace unos meses, sabes. Desde que te he ganado muchas veces al entrenar, me he cansado. Necesito un competidor fuerte, alguien que tenga el mismo poder de pelea que yo en esto. No te lo tomes a mal, Krillin. Pero no quiero seguir aquí. —Krillin no dejaba de pensar, quedó en shock cuando 18 le dio cuya noticia, al parecer, él si sentía algo por ella.

—Mmmmh... —se queda pensado—. No sé si sea lo correcto, pero... si quieres... puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

«¡¿Qué... pero qué?! Pensé que Krillin me quería. Pero como veo, a este tipo no le importa, estúpidos terrícolas. Sé que soy un androide, pero tengo sentimientos», pensó ella sin decir ni una sola palabra o mover un solo dedo. Se quedó ahí parada sin decir nada.

—Okay. Veo que a nadie le importo —le dio la espalda a Krillin—. Adiós.

—¡Espera, 18! —era tarde, el androide ya se había marchado. Tal vez fue una buena decisión y mala a la vez. 18 encontraría algo mucho mejor, pero tendría que superar su amor hacia Krillin. Ella se marchó a máxima velocidad de allí, no contuvo las lágrimas y lloró todo lo que pudo, tal vez fue la primera vez que lo hizo.

Ella fue hacia un bosque aislado de las personas, ella pudo irse de esa casa donde un pervertido hombre llamado Roshi vive allí, hubiera sufrido menos.

Y quizás tener un mejor entrenamiento sola, así como lo hace Vegeta, hubiera sido su mejor elección.

Ella se quedó dormida en medio del bosque, aislada de los problemas, las personas. Estaba teniendo contacto con la naturaleza.

Ella tuvo una terrible pesadilla, donde Cell, llegaba a la perfección, él la absorbía violentamente.

Dentro de ese cuerpo se sentía como si fuera otra, como si hiciera parte de Cell y su malvado plan.

Eso la hizo gritar tan fuerte, miró en todos lados, y se encontraba fuera de peligro, por suerte.

Pero la pregunta es: ¿por qué 18 tuvo esa pesadilla?

* * *

**Sé que Krillin no actuaría así con la partida de 18; pero pensé que sería más emocionante que esta historia sea un poco de UA.**

**Este es mi primer fanfiction, espero que les haya gustado! :D**


	2. El enfrentamiento

**"El enfrentamiento"**

**Capítulo 2:**

18 volvió a quedarse dormida, y sin explicación alguna de por qué había tenido esa terrible pesadilla. El canto de las aves la despertó, era de mañana, 18 se levantó algo cansada y se recostó sin hacer nada.

Pasaron las horas y las horas, 18 entrenó ella sola. Y al parecer, eso de "entrenar sola", le llamó mucho la atención de alguien.

Era Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins, por casualidad, se detuvo a mirar lo que ocurría en aquél bosque, en donde estuvo 18 por horas y horas. Vegeta tuvo su momento de felicidad, ya que, podría terminar con el androide de una vez por todas, era su oportunidad.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya... Miren a quién me encuentro por aquí. —18 mira a todos lados, pero no ve rastros de alguien.

—¿Quién eres? —18 no encontraba respuestas.

—Soy yo —Vegeta sale a la vista—, ¿acaso no me recuerdas, pedazo de hojalata?

—Ah, con que eres tú. Será tan fácil derrotarte como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

—Eso ya lo veremos. ¿Recuerdas que cuando Cell te absorbió no hiciste nada al respecto? yo pude derrotar a Cell si hubiera querido.

—Ajá. Pero estuve entrenando demasiado para este día. ¿Acaso tú no, Vegeta?

«¿Cómo es que este pedazo de hojalata sabe que no entrené desde entonces?», pensó Vegeta sorprendido.

—Sé que te estarás preguntando, ¿cómo sé de eso?, fácil, veo que tu estado físico no ha cambiado.

—Tienes razón, no he estado entrenado, pero ni creas que esta vez te dejaré ir. Necesito saldar cuentas contigo, maldito androide —Vegeta estaba decidido en derrotarla de una buena vez.

—Espero que no te impresiones al ser acabado por una dama como yo —18 le guiñe el ojo izquierdo.

—¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos.

Vegeta dio el primer paso, dio un golpe bajo que le llegaría a 18 en el estómago, pero ella lo detuvo. Luego de movimientos rápidos que llegaban al cuerpo de los dos, se podía ver que fue una batalla asombrosa, impresionante.

—No peleas nada mal, se ve que has entenado luego de nuestro enfretamiento —dijo 18 emocionada, era su oportunidad para tener una pelea buena, no como las que tenía con Krillin en Kame House.

—Sí, que conste que esto apenas ha comenzado.

—¡Ufff! Por lo menos, creí que esto sería bastante aburrido —los dos se separaron—. ¿Listo para la verdadera pelea?

—Más que listo.

—¿Por qué no te conviertes en esa cosa que le llaman super saiyajin?

—Si tú lo dices —Vegeta desató toda su fuerza y se convirtió en super saiyajin—. Ahora sí, que empiece la verdadera pelea —dijo Vegeta con una pequeña risita.

Cada vez los dos flotaron más y más, alejándose de tierra firme. Los golpes eran impresionantes, se podía notar que esta era una pelea muy reñida, dos guerreros con fuerza infinita e inigualable. Podrían acabar con la misma tierra.

Se notaba que 18 aumentó mucho de nivel de pelea, parecía volver a ganar la pelea, Vegeta se notaba más cansado que ella, 18 quiso hacer lo mismo que hizo con Vegeta en el último enfrentamiento, quebrarle el brazo. Pero esta vez sería el otro brazo.

Vegeta se esforzaba para que ella no lo hiciera, con todas sus fuerzas, tiró a 18 a tierra firme.

—Arruinaste mi ropa —dijo ella molesta—. Ahora sí que me enfadé.

—Vamos preciosa, ataca con todo lo que tienes.

—¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste! —18 con toda su fuerza le dio una gran patada a Vegeta en su hombro que él no vio venir.

Vegeta no podía resistir aquél dolor. Tal vez era más conveniente que hubiera entrenado más.

—¡¿Qué esperas, es todo lo que tienes?! —dijo tratando de no parecer herido.

—Creo que es todo con lo que te hice.

—¡Ja, esto es un pequeño rasguño, no es nada!

—Jmmmh... —18 lo examinó, y su brazo estaba chorreando sangre—. Estás loco. Ya te hice el suficiente daño.

—¡Ja! Eres una debilucha, si tienes tanto poder del que dices, ya hubieras acabo conmigo.

«¿Qué le pasa a este tipo? ¿Acaso quiere morir?», pensó ella.

—Tu mejor elección es que vayas a comer una de esas milagrosas semillas del ermitaño —Vegeta empezó a reírse.

—Ni creas que volveré a depender de esas estúpidas semillas, insisto. Atácame.

—Este tipo es muy irritable —dijo para ella misma—. Okay, si tanto quieres morir. Lo haré —18 no tuvo el coraje para asesinarlo, pero sí lo dejó inconsciente.

* * *

**Espero subir capítulos pronto. Dejen reviews, y no sería nada mal que me dieran consejos para mejorar la historia :)**


	3. La alianza

**"La alianza"**

**Capítulo 3:**

18 había derrotado a Vegeta en su último combate, Vegeta quedó gravemente herido y estuvo inconsciente por muchísimo tiempo. 18 decidió llevarlo al hospital, aunque no quería nada importante con él, 18 no era tan mala como todos la veían, solo por ser un androide y de ojos tan fríos como el hielo. No significa que en realidad lo sea. Como dicen por ahí, las apariencias engañan.

18 no quiso tener ninguna dificultad, pensarían que la desaparición de Vegeta habría sido un intento de los androides, Krillin era el único que creía que ellos no son tan malos. Pero nadie lo podía creer, así que 18 llevó a Vegeta al hospital más cercano, entró a aquél hospital y lo dejó tirado allí como si nada. Todos al ver el hombre caído en el suelo, pidieron ayuda, y se disgustaron con 18.

18 se marchó se allí, todos se sorprendieron cuando ella se marchó volando.

Los que se encontraron allí, llevaron a Vegeta en una camilla hacia una sala lo más rápido posible, el brazo de Vegeta chorreaba muchísima sangre, embriagó un pasillo entero con su sangre.

Los médicos los atendieron lo más rápido posible. Enyesaron su brazo y esperaron hasta que se despertara, Vegeta pronto despertó, preguntándose dónde estaba.

—Señor, está en el hospital —Vegeta recordó que 18 lo había derrotado, pero se preguntaba por qué 18 lo dejó en el hospital.

Vegeta se enfureció, voló todo el hospital y salió de allí como si nada.

«¡Ese pedazo de chatarra me va a escuchar, nadie se mete con el príncipe Vegeta, y mucho menos una chica!», Vegeta no podía aceptar que una chica lo derrotó como si nada. Eso lo enfurecía más.

Vegeta buscó al androide todo el día, pero como no podía sentir su ki, sería muchísimo más difícil para él encontrarla.

18 se encontraba en una isla, habitada por animales, ella estaba descansando un poco, el canto de las aves la relajaba más.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando se escuchó un ruido inmenso, venía de una isla no muy cercana (kilómetros lejos de el lugar donde se encontraba 18). Era Vegeta, buscando a 18, ese tipo no podía aceptar que 18 lo derrotó.

«¿A este tipo que le pasa? Ya lo había derrotado, ¿cree que me volverá a ganar? tiene agallas, pero no es muy lista su decisión», pensó ella, lista para atacar.

18 salió volando lo más rápido.

—Hola Vegeta —salió 18 de la nada.

—Ja, con que por fin te revelaste.

—¿Qué creías? ¿que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados? es obvio que volveré a ganar. Y si no lo hacía, seguirías destruyendo cosas. Típico de los saiyajins —empezó a reírse 18.

—Como digas... ¡Acabemos con esto, pedazo de metal! —Vegeta iba a atacar primero, pero 18 lo detuvo.

—¡Espera, Vegeta! Sé que somos dos individuos muy, pero muy diferentes. Pero tenemos algo en común —habló el androide.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Nosotros queremos algo, ¿cierto? Los dos queremos derrotar a Goku.

—¡Ja! Ni creas que te creeré eso. Tú misma desobedeciste a tu creador.

—Lo sé. Pero no derrotarás a Goku tan fácilmente, ¿o no? Él te tiene una gran ventaja. Y si unimos nuestras fuerzas, lo derrotaremos.

—¡Ja, ni que yo, Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajins obedecerá a un pedazo de metal oxidado!

—Oh, vamos Vegeta. Todos saben que no podrás derrotar a Goku tú solo —Vegete piensa en la oferta de 18.

—Bueno, me gusta tu idea. Pero ni creas que después de eso seré cortés contigo.

—Claro, Vegeta. Sé que quieres acabar conmigo, eso está mucho más que claro...

—Si quieres ayudarme a derrotar a Kakaroto, será mejor que empieces a entrenar ahora.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No todos tienen un lugar tan lujoso para entrenar —dijo 18.

—Bueno, cuando quieras puedes ir a Capsule Corp y entrenar. Y que conste que esta oferta no se la doy a nadie.

—Gracias —dijo en un tono sarcástico—. Iré cuando quiera —el androide se marcha de allí.

* * *

**Lamento no haber subido capítulo desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba re seca en ideas D:**

**Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo, dejen reviews :)**


End file.
